


Imprint

by FleurDeLis221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleurDeLis221B/pseuds/FleurDeLis221B





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imprints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121342) by [SincerelyChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyChaos/pseuds/SincerelyChaos). 



  
Bring me the feather-down where our eyes meet  
Pillow-friend, you will know my every thought  
Across your calves, the bottoms of my feet  
Dilate the shadows: start the coffee pot

We start again, my shoulder and your chin  
The sunlight turning purple, turning black  
Filling in with gold where you have written  
Blazing blood of ants, lost upon a track

You will not let me march into the dust  
And I will not abandon you to sand  
I still have faith in darkness, teeth, and trust  
I know this ship will go down with the band

And please do not believe this ends with skin  
I hold my breath because I hold you in 


End file.
